A fifth sense
by mortal-paralight
Summary: After a horrible accident six years ago that killed her mother, Bella was left blind but with a special ability that no other blind person has. She never felt accepted afterwards but will a certain vampire help her feel like a normal person? R&R!
1. Preface

**Alright, to everyone that is reading and other stories I have written, this is ONLY a writer's block remover. As you know, I write stories to clear my mind of all of these ideas I have but I write stories also to remove any writer's block I have. Right now, I'm having a little bit of trouble with **_**A wise one in trouble**_** and **_**Captured**_**. Writing this story might help me a little. So without further ado READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Preface

With being different, it's harder to function but still possible. It's harder to be around people. They think I'm some sort of freak. But frankly, I'm no different than most. Just my... appearance is different. You could call what I have a fifth sense. It's uncommon for people like me to have it but, nevertheless, I'm stuck with it for life.

It's much harder to be around the one I love most. He might be different but never could he understand what I go through, not being able to see his face or his expressions, never seeing the colour of his wondrous eyes, never seeing the colour of his hair or the beauty of his skin. Even the thought of it is very frustrating. My only wish would be to _see_ him, see his flawless features in person and never imagine what he looks like. He appears in my dreams but, the again, it's still a figment of my imagination.

I imagine him as my knight in shining armour, the one that can make me feel whole again. Could he be that one? Could he save me from the ones around me, from the hurtful and horrible insults? Could he be the right one for me? I wished for some many things to happen but there's only one question to ask: could they become reality?

Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish to have this wish tonight.

**Alright so tell me what you think of this preface. Like it? Don't like it? If so, what could be changed? Well, tell me what you think in REVIEWS!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

**PS: I'll try and write more chapters for the other stories as quickly as I can. **

2


	2. First Day

**Alright, so this chapter might be a little confusing. It's hard to describe how I wanted Bella to be and frankly, I got the idea from watching episodes of Avatar: The last airbender and from Daredevil. It was hard to combine the two but please don't give up on this story! I'm trying as hard as possible! Just tell me what I need to change and I'll improve. I PROMISE! So, without further ado, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1

First day

**Bella's Point of View**

"_NO!"_

I screamed at the top of my lungs, sitting up in bed and sweat covering most of my face. Trying to get my breathing under control was always a challenge after such a night. The same dream—no, more like a _nightmare_—kept replaying in my mind for the past six years, ever since the accident. I didn't think it was possible to relive the same nightmare over and over again. But it happened. Whipping my hand across my sweaty forehead, I decided to take a shower. Maybe it would help to forget about the accident. Every time I heard my mother's name or something that related to her, the images of our last night together came back to me, haunting me day and night.

Shaking my head from side to side, the thought escaped my head and I was able to think clearly. Tapping the side of my head, the outlines of the furniture, accessories, _everything_ became white. This was my life now. The accident gave me a certain gift but it's also a curse at the same time.

You see, being blind isn't the best in the world. It's the worst.

There are many things that I tried to forget over the years about the accident. But how I became blind was one thing that would not leave my mind. And now, I wouldn't go into that. The only thing that's important is to know that the accident left me blind, up to a certain point. Whenever there was movement or my head came in contact with something, like my finger or my hand, everything around me became... clear. Yeah, that was the right word. _Clear._

Alright, this might be confusing. Let me rephrase it.

You know how a cube has six square sides and their sides are all outlined? Well, imagine that cube completely black: its top, bottom and sides _all_ black on a black background. But imagine all of its edges white. The sides itself are black but the edges are white. Well, that's how I see the world. The outline of my body in the mirror: white. The edges of my desk and the edges of my furniture in my room: all white. Never could I see the colour of someone's eyes, hair or even the colour of their clothes clothes. Luckily, I could see shapes, like someone's nose or lips. That was something, at least. Unfortunately, my ability neglected me to be happy during boring times. My passion used to be reading but now, that was worthless. Everything that I wanted to read had to be on a CD. But I could see my writing. Go figure... The print of a book didn't appear in my 'sight', just my horrible writing.

My mother and I used to watch a TV show when I was younger called 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and there was this girl—can't quite remember her name at this point in time—was blind. But she could see everything around her: every move someone made, what they looked like in black and white, everything. That's how she also controlled... oh, what was it? Earth! Yeah, that's it. She controlled Earth perfectly by only feeling the ground and sensing her opponent's moves. Well, think of my ability like that, but less defined. I can see what others look like but never actually _see_ what they look like, just a shape. But, the way that little girl controlled Earth so well; it made me want to learn Karate. And now, with my blindness, I was just like the little girl. My skills have improved over the years as I continued to learn how to defend myself.

Ok, so yeah, my life is extremely complicated. I still don't get how this ability works and I'm the one stuck with it for the rest of my life. No one knew about my... ability. Well, except for my best and only friend, Angela Weber. Other than that, no one knew. That was a secret that would be forever hidden from the world. I couldn't even being to imagine what others would do if they found out...

Well, no sense in wasting anymore time on explaining my horrible life. School was more important.

Grudgingly getting out of bed, I tapped my temple and walked over to the black door and went to the bathroom. Every footstep I took outlined everything around me. The outline to the bathroom door, the stairs just a few feet away, Charlie's bedroom. But then, when I stopped walking, nothing appeared. Everything became black, not like I was going to lose consciousness but as if someone blindfolded me for the rest of my life.

Taking a shower, getting dressed and fixing my hair didn't take very long. What took a while was the hide the horrible scar that stretched from ear to ear. From my left ear, on top of the eyelids of my now white eyes and reaching all across to my right ear, there was a large scar, the one that caused my blindness. It tortured me every single time to think about it or to touch the roughness of it. No one would find me beautiful or even the slightest bit pretty if they found out about... _this_. Placing my brown contacts on and grabbing the concealer, I ran downstairs and ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella," My father chimed in front behind me, his footsteps making it easier for me to see the outlines of everything. The good thing was that father had such loud footsteps that seeing the outlines of things wasn't that hard.

"'Morning Dad," I answered happily, searching for my morning cereal. Dad had placed a few dents and ornaments on everything so I could orient myself independently. In no time, I'd grabbed the cereal box, a bowl and began eating alongside my father. When the accident occurred, my mother was killed instantaneously and I was forced to live with my father from then on. Charlie and Renée spilt up many years ago, shortly after my birth. I hardly got to see Charlie after the divorce but whenever we were together, it was time well spent. And he'd willingly accepted me when Renée died. The thought still pained me deeply...

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?" Tapping my forehead, I saw the outline of a concerned Charlie. Great... he'd heard me scream again. "Dad, I slept fine."

"Is it the same one?" He asked, worry etching his entire tone.

Hesitating, I finally said: "Yeah, it's always the same one. Always..." Looking away, that seemed to be the end of our conversation. Both of us ate our breakfasts in quiet and only make crunching sounds when we ate. Charlie and I rarely talk. It was... awkward over the years to get a conversation going without feeling uncomfortable.

After we were done, I knew Angela was coming to pick me up shortly. Only lifting the concealer gave Charlie a strong message. He took it from me gently, approached me and started dabbing the substance on my scar, hiding it from the world.

"I still don't understand why you just don't tell other people. It would be simpler for you Bells..." Charlie said as he dabbed at the scar over my nose.

Sighing, I said: "Dad, everyone at school hates me, remember? If they found out, they'd ridicule me even more. It's... better this way."

"Well, at least you've got Angela, right?" A small smile was brought to my lips when he mentioned my best friend's name.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"You know," Charlie said as he was finishing up with the concealer, "I know I've said this before but I never thought I'd be touching this stuff in my entire life." Charlie said that every time he had to cover up my scar and, after all this time, it still made me laugh. We both laughed at this until we heard Angela's car honk outside.

"That's my ride. I'll see you after school Dad!" I said before racing to the front door, grabbing my bag by the stand and rushing out of the door faster than anyone.

Angela was there, sitting in the driver's seat, with one of her happy smiles. The vibration of the ground made it possible to see her smile but it didn't take too long until her face disappeared completely. Actually, everything disappeared as I tripped over a dent in the stone and fell to the ground hard. Everything around me was dark. I didn't like feeling like this. Lifting my head up, I tapped my finger to my head and saw Angela rushing towards me, her smile completely faded. "How is it that you're so clumsy?" She asked amusingly while approaching me. The vibrations made it possible to see her until she stopped in front of me. Then everything went dark. Great.

Lifting myself up, I said: "Somehow, I have a feeling it's hereditary." Apparently, Angela had her hand stretched out and I bumped into it. "Sorry Ang, I didn't see your hand."

"It's fine Bella. Don't worry," Angela said before she placed her arm through mine and we walked to the car. Of course, Angela knew I was perfectly capable of walking there myself, now that the vibrations were back and the outlines of everything were now visible, but she liked taking care of me. That's what a good friend does.

"Bella!" I turned around towards the house when Charlie bellowed my name. "Don't forget that you have a session after school!"

"I haven't forgotten! All my stuff is in my training bag!" I screamed back with a smile on my face. With the fact that I was blind, Charlie kept a close eye on me. Frankly, it was a little frustrating but... he has good intentions.

"Do you ever take a break from training?" Angela asked as we walked towards her car and got in.

"You know me Ang. I never do," I replied as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal and we were on our way to school. Angela and I have been best friends since the fifth grade, the year that Renée was killed in that accident. I'd been new to elementary school in Forks and Angela came and thought me all that I needed to know. We've been best friends ever since. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. It was that simple.

"You've got bags under your eyes again."

"Really? I haven't noticed." I laughed anxiously but Angela didn't seem to follow suit.

"Was it...? She asked hesitantly, never sure how to ask me about my nightmares. Angela's the type of friend anyone could want. She was caring, loving, selfless, sweet... the list goes on. And, with the fact that I was blind, she cared even more about my health.

"Yeah, it's the same one. Always is..."

She sighed and said: "Bella, how many times am I going to have to tell you? It wasn't your fault."

Smiling slightly at her, I turned my head to the right and pretended to look outside. "Sure Angela..." And with that, the subject died for the moment. But, knowing Angela, she would always bring it up at some point in time.

"Oh, by the way, your Wuthering Heights CD is in my backpack, whenever you want it," Angela mentioned, bringing a real smile to my face. Angela knew that I couldn't read print and offered to read them onto a recorder and make a CD out of it.

"You're the best, Ang!" I screamed, delighted to hear some _good_ news this morning. With the bumps and vibrations from the car, it wasn't hard to see Angela at the moment, her face beaming happily.

We arrived at the school momentarily and went to our normal classes, which surprisingly we all had together. Coincidence? Doubt it. But as lunch came, Angela and I bought sat down with our plate of disgusting food—yeah, that's right, the food here is absolutely terrible!—just as the doors swung open. "Wow... five new kids in the middle of April. That's new," Angela said curiously.

"What?" I asked, turning my head towards the outside doors. With the way the students banged their feet on the floor, it was easy to see in this crowded cafeteria.

"Yeah, I didn't even think they allowed kids to enter the school this late in the year," Angela said, looking at the five kids. They all sat together, their mouths in a straight line. Well, one did. His hair was spiky and his arms seemed quite muscled. Out of all of them, he seemed the saddest. Wonder how I know that? Just the line of his mouth. It seemed as though he was... lonely. "They're kind of cute," Angela said, looking lovingly at the male new kids.

"Who are they, anyways?"

"Don't know. But the rumour will spread around about them eventually. Nothing escapes this little town," Angela said before taking a bite out of her vegetarian salad. But somehow, there seemed to be more to them than meets the eye. What was the mystery behind them?

**Alright, just to clear things up. Here we go:**

**Bella was blinded in an accident that caused her mom her life**

**Bella's ability is to see her surroundings with only a white outline around everything when there are vibrations that come from her feet to her temples. (That was hard to explain but just watch Daredevil and Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender and you'll get what I mean)**

**Angela is her only friend**

**The Cullens are all vampires NOT HUMAN (if you don't like the story because they're not human, please give it a shot!)**

**So, hopefully that cleared up a few things. Please don't give up on this story because of the little confusion there is in this chapter. It will get better, I promise with all my heart. So please REVIEW!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	3. The mystery girl

**Alright guys so this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual but I think it's a good stop for now. I'll make the next chapter longer, don't worry. So please, start READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 2

The mystery girl

**Edward's Point of View**

Every single place we go to is the same. People rumour about the new kids. Just because we look different than the others, they start speaking to one another and rumours spread. It's a nuisance, nothing more and nothing less.

"What are you thinking Edward?" My little 'sister' asked as we walked towards the school, along with the rest of our 'siblings'. We had moved once again, this time to the dreary town of Forks, Washington. Alaska had now become… somewhat of an overstayed trip. We had lived there for too long. People became suspicious of us, of what we looked and acted like. _Come on Edward, talk to me. You're too quiet ever since… well forever,_ Alice thought as we walked down the parking lot. Yes, I had a special gift of my own. Along with being a vampire, I was capable of reading minds, everyone's minds. Even if it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world…

"Nothing Alice, I'm fine," I answered with a slight smile. She smiled at me and bounced in front of us.

_You'll find happiness sooner than you think,_ was the last thought I heard from her as she bounded into the school grounds. A face of confusion came upon my face at her last thought but it was shaken off quickly. My other siblings passed by me, giving different glances as they entered the high school. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I walked into the school, starting a new life at Forks High School.

The classes dragged on. After years of going to school, the knowledge was just repetition. History, English, Mathematics, Health… all of my morning classes were just that: repetition. Only Alice, my youngest 'sister', had been in one of my classes. The others hadn't. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie were seniors whilst Jasper, Alice and I were juniors. It does seem as though our family is quite large but, as other students may put it, we're 'adopted'. It's the only thing we can tell them to hide our secret. And it's worked for the past decades. Why not keep up the pretences?

Once lunch came along, Alice; Jasper and I walked to the cafeteria and met our two other siblings at the table, our quiet and lonely family. No one understood us. The fact that we were creatures of the night and they were simply weak humans created a large wall between our both kinds at school. It had been the same thing a few days ago for our last day of school in Alaska. They had acted the same way. Today, for our new day in Forks, it was the same way. The stares… the ridicule…

"Hey Edward, you got someone looking at you. A couple of girls," Emmett said, nudging my elbow with his own. My brother was the strongest of all of us. With his muscled features, he scared everyone around him. _And they seem pretty cute, dude. _

Turning around, there were two girls staring at us. I'd say one of the girls was about six feet—carefully seeing that she was taller than the girl next to her—light brown with streaks of honey in it when it shined in the light and seemingly gentle brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. The one next to her took my breath away. She had a pale complexion with long, straight dark brown hair. Her heart-shaped face held a thin nose, narrow jaw with a pointed chin and full lips. But one thing that made me wonder was her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes of hers seemed distant, almost as if she was staring through us.

They looked away a few moments after they realized I was staring at them.

_Wow… they are _beautiful_! They could pass as models… _That seemed to be the thoughts of the girl with the glasses. _He's still staring at us. What? Is he staring at Bella? The lucky girl! She needs to find happiness after… what happened…_

What did that girl mean? What happened to this 'Bella' girl that made her search for happiness now? Looking back at Alice, she shrugged, not knowing what was going to happen. _That girl with the blank expression… I've seen her in one of my visions the other day. She was with you, kissing and smiling, _Alice explained, using only her thoughts. My eyes shot wide open. _Sorry! It happened while I was hunting with Jazz! Don't blame me!_ She pleaded with her thoughts, seeing my eyes widen at her words. Looking back at 'Bella', she was now looking at me, still with that blank expression. She was beautiful… I had to know her. I had to know this Bella.

My next class after lunch was Biology. Ugh, for the… well it's been numerous times that I've taken these Biology classes in different schools that it's starting to get on my last nerves. But this one… this one is different. _She's_ in this class. Sitting at an empty table was this 'Bella'.

"Class, we have a new student among our mists today so everyone, meet Edward Cullen," Mr. Banner said.

_Oh. My. GOD! He's H-O-T, _hot_!–_

_Hope he's single— _

_What does he have that I don't have?—_

Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind as the students stared at me, either with lust or jealousy and sometimes disgust.

"So Mr. Cullen, you may take a seat next to… Miss Swan," Mr. Banner said, indicating to Bella. Her head lifted, showing me those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Walking over to her, suddenly her scent hit me like a bulldozer. It was the most delicious thing I had ever smelled. Freesia and lavender… My eyes started to darken at the sweet and irresistible scent. Just smelling it made me want to pounce on her in front of everyone. But that would go against everything my 'father' worked for. Sitting by her, my hands balled into fists and my eyes darted to her slowly. She tapped her finger while looking at me. But she didn't seem frightened. Just… confused? My eyes must be absolutely pitch black and she was confused? What was wrong with her?

"Now class, we will be discussing…" That was as far as I could hear from the teacher. He kept talking but I just stared at Bella. Bella Swan. I finally knew her name. But… she still seemed distant. Once opening my mouth to try to speak, I immediately regretted it. Her scent intoxicated me once more, making it hard to stay in my seat. She smelled so delicious… so tempting…

But Carlisle would hate me if I killed any humans.

Returning my gaze to the front of the class, I started taking notes, hoping to keep my control. Looking at Bella out of the corner of my eye, she just stared at the front of the class, no pen or paper to take notes. She didn't even have a Biology textbook. It was as if Bella didn't own anything. This was weird…

While taking notes, I tried to push back my thirst as best as possible. Bella stared constantly at the front of the classroom, never looking to the side. Trying to get inside her mind was… impossible? For the first time in over a century, I was unable to read someone's mind. It frustrated me slightly. Trying to read her thoughts one more time was a failure. She was a mental mute. Amazing…

The class bell rang and I was out of my chair faster than a normal human and ran out of the classroom humanly. Luckily, no one saw my sudden jerk out of the chair. Walking out of the classroom, I went outside and took a deep breath of fresh cloudy air.

_Edward?_ Alice's mind rang out to me as she joined me outside. _Are you alright? _Nodding, she stood in front of me and looked into my black orbs. "You need to hunt."

"No, I need to leave."

"What? Why?" She asked frantically as I walked towards the forest. _Edward, don't do this. We _just_ settled in, _Alice pleaded.

Sighing, I turned around and faced her. "Alice, that girl has the most irresistible scent and I almost killed her in front of everyone." My sister stared at me in shock but I continued. "Alice, I just need to leave for a few days. Just to hunt. I'll be back during the weekend. Besides, we're half way through the week. I won't be missing much. I just need to hunt… a lot. Is that alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Just come back, alright?" Nodding, I ran into the forest, getting lost in its darkness as the thirst invaded me, making me hunt quickly for some deer or mountain lion.

**Bella's Point of View**

The man with the bronze hair had stared at me through most of the class. But it didn't bother me. He was new. He probably needed to see what I was like. Luckily, he didn't know about my blind eyes. No boy would ever want someone like me in their lives, not with my eyes. No one could know.

Walking out of the classroom, Angela met me in the hallways, enticing her arm through mine. "So… I heard that you had class with the new student, Edward Cullen? Spill girl!"

"Nothing happened. He stared for one moment then went back to his notes. That's all," I explained, calming her down immediately.

"You're kidding right?" Angela asked, stunned. Shaking my head, she scoffed. "Well, that just sucks!" She exclaimed, making me laugh slightly. Since the… accident, Angela has always been there to make me smile. And I was utterly grateful to her for that. "Bella, you deserve someone special in your life."

"I know Ang, it's just not going to happen so quickly," I answered while walking over to my locker, unlocking the lock with my key and replacing my books for the next class. Suddenly, the bell rang and both Angela and I needed to go to our separate classes. "I guess I'll see you after school?"

"Sure thing Bells. See ya in a little while!" She said while walking away. Just as we walked our separate ways, the only thing I could think about was Edward Cullen. The outline of his body, the way he kept staring at me during Biology class, just… everything.

_Oh, who am I kidding? He'd never go for someone like me… I might as well get over this crush right now, before I get hurt in the end… _was my last thought before my next class started.

**Alright so Bella and Edward have seen each other. What will happen next? You'll only know if you REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	4. A choice

**OK SO I'VE WRITTEN TWO CHAPTERS FOR EVERY STORY (EXCEPT THE LONG CHAPTERS SUCH AS THE PRINCE AND THE STREET RAT THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER) SO ONCE I GET SOME REVIEWS, YOU'LL BE GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. ****Alright (back to the note before you read) so I know it's been a while but I haven't been inspired until now. And you'll be getting a chapter shortly after I get some reviews from the ones who are still reading this story after all this time. So please, whoever is still reading this story, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

A choice

**Edward****'s Point of View**

I'd hunted, day and night, for the past two days. My eyes shined a light butterscotch in the moonlight as I ran back home. The thirst had left my system the moment my teeth sunk into the mountain lion and started drinking its blood. But her face hadn't left my mind. It wasn't a crush. Just the fact that she was beautiful meant that she would be lucky to have any guy she wanted.

When arriving home, it wasn't a friendly welcoming.

My eldest 'sister' was waiting for me, arms crossed across her chest with her golden eyes sparkling with hate. "How dare you do that?" She demanded, her golden hair falling across her shoulders.

"Do what?" I asked, passing by her to go up the stairs. Unfortunately, she wasn't done speaking. Rosalie grabbed my wrist quickly and held it firmly. Turning around and hissing didn't make her back down. Nothing could stop Rosalie's tirade now.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! How dare you fancy some weak human?"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Rosalie!"

"She's a danger to us all if you start mingling with her! What if she figures out what we are? We're all doomed if that happens. You should know that," She retorted back, her piercing gaze never leaving my face. Rosalie was fuming. "Have you even thought of what this will do to the family?"

"Let me go Rosalie or you'll regret it." A snarl rumbled in my chest, threatening to come out if she made me even angrier.

"Think about your family. Are you going to put your happiness above your family?" She asked, making my face fall.

"You're one to talk." It had left my mouth before I wanted it but Rosalie got the point. Her face scrunched up in confusion and hypocrisy but she let go of my wrist, finally.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything has to revolve around you! Your thoughts revolve around your hair, how beautiful you are, etc... You don't care about anything else than yourself and Emmett. So don't you go and say that I'm thinking only of myself!" I screamed back at her, my face only inches away from hers. Although everything that was said about her was true, she never backed down. Rosalie liked to suffer in silence.

_You have no right saying that,_ Rosalie responded mentally.

"Oh no? At lunch you were looking at your nails while everyone talked. This morning you were thinking about your hair and how beautiful it was down. You're vain Rosalie," I retorted truthfully.

"Hey guys. I—"

Rosalie began speaking again, cutting her husband off. "I might think about myself from time to time but at least my family comes first!"

"My family has always come first! It's been one hundred and nine years that I've been lonely, thinking about all of you before myself! Well, you know what? Watching Bella today, I want to get to know her! I am fascinated by her! She has the most irresistible blood I've ever smelled and once I get my hunger under control, I _will_ begin talking to her and try to get to know her because _I want to try and be happy_! Is that too much to ask from you Rosalie? Do I need to ask you for your permission to be able to approach anyone? NO! I put all of your happiness and protection before my own so don't tell me that I'm only thinking of myself because that is one bold faced lie Rosalie!" I exclaimed back in her face.

Rosalie just stared at me and knew I was right but would never admit it. She knew I was right about the thinking-of-my-family-first thing but that human, Bella Swan, was an intrigue to me. Those distant eyes... that beautiful brown hair, everything. Her scent would not block me from my goal.

Bella... I would get to know you, only if you wanted me to.

**Bella's Point of View**

For the past few days, Edward hadn't shown up in class. Had I driven him away that quickly? I knew that my being blind and looking inattentive in class but... he hadn't gotten to know me fully. What was I doing? My thoughts revolved around nothing but him. Edward Cullen would never go out with a cripple like me... someone who couldn't even see any colours and had this hideous scar. I seriously needed to get over this crush before it consumed my life.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Charlie answered the door, apparently in a good mood. I had a feeling who it was. "Hi Chief Swan," A sweet and gentle voice rang through the air. Angela.

A smile was brought to my lips. She always came after school to help me with my homework, although I barely needed any help. We just talked and she handed me a few more CDs that she made from reading aloud a few books I would have loved to read... if I could read. Of course, I couldn't read print but there was something that I'd done to help me around the house. Along with Charlie's help, I'd pierced holes in the top of the cans and containers for the food to help me cook. With seeing only the outlines of everything around me, piercing holes in the bottles, containers and cans helped me cook Charlie's dinner at night. For some reason, the small dots they put for blind people never really got me hooked. It helped more to put holes in things.

"You know you can call me Charlie, Angela. Bella's in the kitchen," Charlie said, his voice filled with happiness. He knew that Angela made me happy. She was the only person who talked to me and everything that she did for me was simply amazing. Plus, he did like having her around. She was a sweet girl and he approved of her.

"Thank you Chief Swan," Angela said, making me roll my eyes. Same old Angela. She'd never change. Always being so formal with everyone even if they gave her permission to be rude. With every footstep Angela made, my sight showed the outlines of the things around me, making my job easier to see. She approached me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder when coming up to me, showing that she was close. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Ang. How are you?" I asked, fingering around to find the paprika. Luckily, Angela passed me the bottle and I smiled. "Thanks."

"I still can't understand how you can cook," She said, lifting herself to sit on the counter. It made me laugh. There were many things Angela didn't understand about my condition. Cooking was one of them. But it didn't bother me.

"I might be blind Angela but that doesn't mean that I can't see," I said and we both laughed. It was an inside joke of ours, considering that I could only see the outlines of things and nothing more. "Besides, things like cooking makes me feel normal, like I don't have any problems."

"Bella, you are normal. You couldn't have changed anything..." Angela said sadly, knowing that I was talking about the accident once again. It was a subject that we talked about often and her soothing words did help me but after six years, I can't stop blaming myself for what happened... That accident was my fault. It would always be my fault, no matter what anyone would say. Angela cleared her throat and tried changing the subject. "So, have you seen Edward Cullen lately?"

Shaking my head, I said while stirring the sauce: "He hasn't been at school since his first day."

"That's weird. What kind of new kid just skips after his first day of school?" She asked, making my smile fade slowly. He might have left because of me. Yes, I have a pessimist attitude about things but most of them _are_ my fault. I repulse people. Edward Cullen is no exception. After he sat down next to me, his body went rigid. Has I done something wrong? Probably. Wouldn't be surprising. "Bella?"

"It might be because of me..."

"Bella, you can't think like this!" Angela jumped off the counter and cupped my cheeks, tapping my temple with her finger softly so I could see the outline of her face. "Listen to me Bella. That ignorant guy is not worth your time! You can't let him get to you. If he decides to skip school or move again, it'll be _his_ decision, not because of me. I hate seeing you like this..." She whispered in the end, her features frowning as she continued to lightly tap my temple so I could see.

Placing my hand on one of hers still holding my cheeks, my eyes closed for a second before reopening again and said: "I'm sorry Ang but I'm just trying not to get hurt. Face it, who would want someone like me as their friend—besides you—or even as a girlfriend? No one wants to see this every day..."

"Bella, that's not true. You're beautiful, even with that scar," She said soothingly, like only a best friend would when someone is down.

Six years ago, when Angela and I had begun hanging out even more after the accident, I began covering up my scar, even in the house. Angela had come over one day because she worried about my wellbeing. That day, she'd tried to help me but she also wanted to see me without my makeup. Of course, Angela had done so subtly but I'd hesitated at first, wondering if I was going to lose my friend just after meeting her. But she was certain about wanting to see my disfigured face. When showing it to her, Angela moved her fingertips slowly towards my scar and touched it softly. My fear had built up then—and it still does now—but she never judged me for them. She wanted to see me naturally and with no makeup, not try and be my old self. That day, our bond as friends grew into something strong and unbreakable. We were best friends for life.

Brushing my now unmasked scar with my fingertips, I flinched involuntarily and closed my eyes. Angela seemed to have witnessed my distress and brought her arms around me, placing a delicate hand against the back of my head and hugged me in a sisterly embrace—ever since that day, we barely considered ourselves as best friends. Now, it was sisters—saying soothing words to me. The tears began pouring down my face as she held me. "You'll find your special someone Bells. Trust me," Angela said as she kept holding me. It was the first time I'd brought this subject up. She never knew how I felt about my looks and the fact that no one would be able to love me later on because of it. And the tears were always held back.

Suddenly, as Angela soothed me, Charlie ran into the room, his feet pounding against the hardwood floor, making large waves go through me and my sight came back momentarily stronger than ever, also giving me a migraine. If the waves were too intense, my head would begin hurting. That's why I never liked going to concerts. It always hurt my head too much.

"Bella, are you alright? What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly. And just like that, my vision was gone. Everything was black again. But my migraine stayed behind. Great... I would never get used to this. Never.

Turning around, I whipped my eyes and looked slightly down, tapping my temple to see Charlie standing a few feet away from us. Angela rubbed my back and I said: "Yeah, everything's fine Dad. I just have a headache now. Could you by any chance go get me the Tylenols while I finish dinner please?" Charlie seemed to hesitate slightly at my sudden change of subject but nodded and walked towards the bathroom on the second floor.

Angela and I went back to talking and the atmosphere became cheerful after my sudden breakdown. She helped me finish supper while Charlie tried and find the Tylenols. But a thought kept running through my mind as the house became cheerful again. Would I ever see Edward Cullen again? We'd have to see...

**Alright so what did you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Was expecting more after all this time? Let me know in some reviews.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	5. First talk

**Alright so here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

First talk

**Bella****'s Point of View**

It'd been a few days and Edward still hadn't come back. I didn't know why I hoped to see him in Biology class—or the outlines of his body—sitting in his chair. If he had left, there was only one reason why: me. The people that he sat with at lunch—Angela told me that those four were his siblings—were still in school. He was the only one missing.

The odds of him coming back were nearly slim to none. Angela didn't like seeing me like this and I tried keeping it together while she was around but the thought never left me. Guess I thought too much these days... On the sixth day, it had just been the weekend and the day went by slowly. Coming to lunch, Angela and I were walking into the cafeteria when suddenly, Angela gasped and stopped moving, making me stop as well.

"What? What's wrong Ang?" I asked worriedly, turning around and seeing the outline of Angela's face. She was... smiling? "Angela, what are you smiling at?"

Angela spun me around and tapped my temple softly but enough for my vision to clear. "Look who I see," She said and my eyes finally adjusted and widened moments later at what I saw before me.

He was here... Edward Cullen was back.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I said dumbfounded. He was actually back. So he hadn't left for good but he _had_ left for a reason. Maybe he had left because of me and came back for his family? Well, I'd never ask... Well, ask him anyways.

"Would this be a good time to say 'I told you so'?" Angela asked, which made me roll my eyes and hit her softly and playfully in the stomach. "What? Bella, I told you that it wasn't your fault but _no_, you didn't believe me." Looking back at her, she was smirking, enjoying her victory.

But I wasn't enjoying this. Looking at Edward, he was sitting alone without any food in front of him. Maybe he had already eaten? But his gaze was turned to me. Crap! He'd seen me! I had to get out of here. Trying to turn around, Angela caught my arms and turned me back towards Edward. "Oh no! You are not leaving Bella! Go on and talk to him! Don't be scared," She said reassuringly but I didn't feel reassured. Turning my head to look at her, Angela seemed to be looking at me with a reassuring face.

Her eyes were black, only a white contour to show that he _did_ have eyes. When I'd just discovered that I could see the outlines of people, such as the black eyes and the white outlining, it had scared me to death. Besides, I was eleven. What better way to scare an eleven year old than see people with black eyes? "Trust me, it'll be fine. Just talk to the boy," Angela whispered.

"Ang, I don't think it's such a good idea. He won't even—"

"Hi," A soft voice said from beside me. My body froze. His voice was breathtaking. And I hadn't even heard him walk up to us. Everyone was sitting so my ears should have been able to pick him his footsteps. Each person had a unique loudness in their stepping. Angela did, Charlie did, so should Edward... With being blind, my other senses had been heightened, such as hearing and smell. Those were the two that helped me the most now. But... it had been like he was floating.

Turning my head in the direction of his voice, I didn't need to tap myself to be able to see the outlines of his body and face. The students in the cafeteria already did that for me. Beautiful... Even without any colours, this man—no, this _god_—was magnificent. There didn't seem to be any flaws about him. He flashed a small smile but it was still enough to make my heart sore, just like the first time I'd seen him in this same cafeteria.

Angela slapped my back ever so slightly but roughly, probably to stop me from staring any further at Edward, and I cleared my throat once. Yet, Angela spoke for me. "Hello Edward." Maybe he as just here to talk to Angela. No one, other than Ang, talks to me at this school. It was even a wonder that he'd come up to the both of us at the same time.

"Hello. And you are?" He asked Angela, his velvety voice freezing me completely. So he was here to talk to Angela. Should have known... Maybe an exit would be nice for me at the moment.

Angela sensed my actions and tightened her arm around me. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to, thanks to my best friend. "Angela Weber. And this is—"

"Bella Swan." Of course he knew my name. We had Biology together. He had heard my name from Mr. Banner. But he seemed to smile when saying my name. Why? His eyes were black, like everyone else I looked at... Man would I love to get the opportunity to see what colour his eyes were. "I've heard... very little about you, to be honest."

"Yeah..." was the only word I was able to muster at the moment. What was up with this boy? He barely wanted to talk to me when we'd first met in Biology class nearly a week ago.

"Well, I best go eat. I'll see you in class Bella," Angela said before walking away from us with a smile. What? Why wasn't she staying with me? Not that I had any right to control her but I could barely talk to him, much less _see_ anything!

Oh well... I'd have to live through this one way or the other. Hopefully, this would end well. "Shall we go eat as well?" Edward asked, moving his hand towards the food to his left. Thank the lord the students were still making so much noise and movements that I could continue seeing Edward without having to make any waves myself.

"Um... alright," I replied and began moving towards the small line-up of students waiting for their food.

Buying our food moments later, we moved towards an empty table. Edward sat down and wouldn't remove his gaze from mine as I sat down myself. He seemed almost intrigued by something. But what? Then he started talking.

"Bella, I wanted to extend my deepest apologies to you for how I acted when we first met. I was on edge from our first day at school and I shouldn't have taken it out on you by behaving rudely towards you," He said calmly, looking me in the eyes. Wow... he apologized. But where had he gone to all this time?

"It's alright. You must have had your reasons," I said, taking a bite out of my salad. Looking back at him, he was still looking at me, some pain in his features. Mind you, it was very small but it was still there. Had I caused that again?

"My reasons of being rude to you are of no importance right now. I must have offended you." Whenever he spoke, it seemed that he was speaking like he was in a different time. I must be looking into this too much. He as just this random kid who just moved and ditched a week of school. "It really wasn't right of me."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past now."

"You're too forgiving."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. It's a perfect trait," He said, flashing another small smile in my direction. Even though he was in black and white to me, he was still beautiful. What was I doing? I couldn't fall for him. It would end in pain, for me. "But thank you. I also should have informed someone that you'd be working alone in Biology until today. My father brought me camping and we had some... unfortunate happenings that made our trip longer than it should have been."

"What happened?" I asked, wondering if this was pushing my luck with this guy. This was probably—no, this _is_—the most civilized conversation with another person, besides Angela, that I've had in this school since the accident. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Let's just say that we had a certain furry friend meet us at the camp. We had to escape it and its friends decided to crash our campsite. By accident, the bear snagged our car keys and it was a challenge for us to get them back," Edward explained, barely touching his food. Did he already eat and just decided to pay for more food so I wouldn't be alone or was he just not hungry? I wonder...

"Are you guys alright?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine. Luckily, the bear... kind of disappeared and left us our keys on the floor. Not a scratch on us," Edward said with a small smile as he took one simple bite out of his pizza. Well, there goes my he's-not-hungry-anymore idea.

"That's good to hear," I said, fiddling with my food a little, seeing if he would continue eating. In fact, he did continue. And so I joined him moments later. "So, are you liking this school so far?"

"Yes, it's quite large and everyone's nice... so far." Looking at him, he shrugged slightly. "Well, I haven't talked to many people so far but the ones I've talked to are very nice." _Guess you got lucky... _I thought while taking another bite from my salad. "You're one of them."

My eyes slightly widened at his last statement. Well, he sure wasn't subtle about everything. "Um... thanks. I think," I replied confusedly.

Why was he being so nice to me? Well, I couldn't really complain. It was nice to get some more interaction with other students after all this time. Six years is a long time without anyone to talk to but Angela. Don't get me wrong, I loved talking to Angela but sometimes, I needed someone else to talk to. I hoped Edward would be that someone else.

"Please, take it as a compliment. It's true. So, tell me about yourself. What are you like?" Edward asked smoothly.

"Um... not much to tell. Live with my dad, go to school, homework. Nothing much. What about you? You just moved here. What was it like before?"

"Well, we kept moving around. My dad was transferred to Forks Hospital and now, we're here. I guess it gives us a new change of scenery. But I kinda miss Alaska a little bit. It was cold. But here it's more wet than anything so it's a good change," Edward said. I was just about to ask him a question when the students began walking away seconds before the bell rang. We looked from the entrance to each other before Edward spoke again. "Well, I guess it's best that we go to class. Got a lot to catch up on." He stood up and looked at me with that same smile. "I'll see you in Biology Bella." And then he walked away, going towards his locker to get ready for his next class.

Had I just had a decent conversation with Edward Cullen? And he didn't reject me... Today was turning out to be a good day after all.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know in some reviews.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


	6. Mysteries

**Alright so I know I haven't updated this story in a few months but thanks to DutchGirl01 for PMing me, wondering when you guys would get a new chapter, it got me writing this chapter. It's not my best but hey, it's a chapter nonetheless. So read and review please. I'd rather get positive reviews, if you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

Mysteries

**Bella's Point of View**

For nearly a week, I had been talking with Edward and it became clear to me that he was attempting to be my friend, even succeeding in his attempts. I had started to let him into my life, telling him various things but never opening up to the… accident. And every single day he talked to me, every day, Angela wanted to know the exact details of every meeting Edward and I had—which was only at Lunch and in Biology class—but nonetheless, she wanted to know. For example, today at Lunch, Edward had come up to our table and ate with both me and Angela this time. But Angela hadn't been in my Biology class so after school, I walked up to her car and she was already bouncing off the pavement, anticipating my explanation.

"Tell me everything!" Angela said when I walked up to her and began placing my bag in her car, sort of fumbling around for the door.

Sighing, my only retort was: "I'll explain while you're driving, alright?" Unfortunately, it had come out a little snippier than intended. Angela seemed to have noticed the change in my mood and nodded slowly, entering the car before me. When entering, she started the car and drove away when we were both secured tight.

"What happened Bells…?" Angela asked in a small voice, afraid I might snap once more, while she drove.

Sighing, I began massaging my forehead with my fingertips, laying the side of my head against the window. "I'm sorry Ang. I never meant to snap at you. Just… I'm flustered right now," I answered, opening my blind eyes and staring at nothing, or what was considered nothing when you were a special sort of blind. The roads in front of me were black and very lightly outlined, not telling me exactly where we were.

"It's fine Bells. What exactly did he do? Did he hurt you?" She asked, already kicking into worry mode. Angela always worried about me, whenever something went wrong. But in this case, she didn't need to worry so much…

"He didn't hurt me… He asked me to go to his house to study tomorrow…" I answered, closing my eyes slowly and trying to forget the conversation in Biology class. Angela had gone kind of silent when hearing my last sentence and, even if I tried, I couldn't exactly see what expression was written on her face. Damn this blindness…

"That sounds like a great thing Bella… Why is that bad?" Angela asked, continuing to drive.

Sighing, a lump in my throat formed in my throat, fearing the next few words being spoken. "R… Remember what tomorrow is…?" I asked shakily, stuttering in the beginning.

Suddenly, realization hit Angela and her voice seemed to have changed from worried to sad in an instant. "I'm sorry Bella… I completely forgot for a moment. How insensitive of me…" She asked, sort of blaming herself for forgetting about tomorrow.

"Ang, it's not your fault. It's not your burden to bear. It's mine," I said, 'looking' at her. Since Angela's car was an automatic, she placed her right hand on top of mine and tapped it a few times, letting me see the worried and guilty look on her face. "Angela, I'm serious."

"Bella, you're my best friend. More importantly, you're my sister. I care about you and the fact that tomorrow just slipped my mind doesn't make it right," Angela explained, looking at me every once in a while.

"Ang… It's alright…" I said, looking at her. "Don't worry about me so much. I know you want to but, at this point, it'll consume your life and I don't want that. Not for you."

Angela sighed and looked back at the road. "So, I'm guessing you told him no?"

"I had to. He sounded upset though… As if he actually wanted me to meet him tomorrow after school," I explained, looking in front of me this time. The drive had taken longer than expected—or maybe the conversation just drew out and time simply flew by—and Angela began driving into my driveway, stopping the car and turning her attention to me.

"Bella, you have to give him a chance. I know that it's hard, considering everything, but he really is trying. And you seem happier with him, even though you just met him. And you're opening up to him, which is great. I saw you today Bells. You were smiling, having fun, everything that you should be doing with a great guy like Edward. It's great to see that. And now, you should be happy with the fact that he's asking you to go to his house. You're lucky Bella. He doesn't talk to anyone else besides his family and you. You should be looking at this as a positive thing," Angela explained, tapping my hand softly to show me her soft and thoughtful expression.

"I am Ang but—"

"Bella, there shouldn't be any buts. I know that you believe that no one wants you for your scar but Bells, that's not true. Sure, everyone believes that you are just a normal kid because they can't see what's under the makeup but I know. And I know that Edward will love you for you and not for your looks. If he judges you because of that, then I will personally hurt him because no one hurts you," Angela explained, rubbing my arm softly.

Looking at her, she kept tapping my hand softly, letting the vibes bounce up to my eyes and letting me see the outlines of her features. Angela was nothing but considerate at the moment, considering my thoughts and feelings above everyone else's, even her own. And it was working a little. But the fact that Edward wanted to even get close to me was a mystery.

"Please Bella… I just want you to be happy for the first time in a long time," Angela said, her voice barely above a whisper. Sighing, I got out of the car and picked up my bag before 'looking' in her direction. Angela stepped around the car and walked close to me, sitting on the hood of her car. "You know I'm right Bella…"

Sighing, my arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. Angela wrapped her own arms around me and gave me a sisterly embrace back. "Sadly, I do. Thanks Ang…" I said, separating from the hug.

"No problem. Is there anything I can do to help with tomorrow?" She asked sadly, looking at me sympathetically apparently.

Shaking my head, the only answer I could give her was: "Just the same as usual. Take notes for me, try to keep people at bay if they ask where I am, the usual… Oh, and don't forget that tomorrow's my test, that is if you want to come and see it."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world Bells," Angela said, smiling proudly. "But… what about Edward?"

"That… I don't know. I'm sure he's going to ask questions but try not to tell him anything… I'd rather he didn't find out about this… Please," I pleaded, hoping she would keep this all a secret. Angela sighed but nodded anyway. She really was faithful to me and I would respect that until the day I would die. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just… remember that I'm here if you need me alright? Same for Charlie. My mom and dad would be happy to help him. And good luck for tomorrow. I'll be there to cheer you on and I know you'll do great," Angela said, making me nod and hug her one more time before walking towards the house and getting inside, closing the door behind me and leaning against the back of the door, closing my eyes sadly.

Tomorrow would be a long day… and a painful one at that.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was distant today, especially when asking her to come to my home to study. And it almost seemed as though she had grown sadder the minute I asked about tomorrow. What was wrong? Had _I_ done something wrong? Our conversation kept replaying in my mind, trying to see what went wrong.

_Biology class ended and Bella was gathering her things, fumbling around ever so slightly for her backpack. What seemed to be wrong with Bella? It seemed as though she couldn't see very well. But those brown eyes seemed to be slightly distant. Maybe I wasn't looking close enough. Something might have happened to her… Alice had seen a few visions of Bella but her face was always obscured, disabling us to see what her face truly looked like away from school. And, to top it all off, her visions were blurry every single time she looked into Bella's future. Not because Bella was on the verge of dying or anything, just that something must be corrupting her visions and making them blurry. We weren't exactly sure what made them so fuzzy but someday, we'll get to the bottom of it. _

"_Bella, may I ask you a question?" I asked, stopping her in mid stand. She stood up completely and looked towards my direction, not exactly looking at me._

"_Um… alright. Shoot," She said, placing her backpack on her shoulder carefully. _

"_Would you like to come to my house tomorrow? So that we may study for the Biology test Monday?" It was already Wednesday and the test had been announced today. I didn't need to study, since we had matriculated often during our vampire life, but it would give me a chance to stay with Bella just a little while longer. "If that's alright with you."_

_Suddenly, her expression seemed to darken tremendously, as if the thought of tomorrow would be terrifying. What was happening to her…? "I… I can't tomorrow. I… I'll see if I can Friday or this weekend," Bella responded, stuttering ever so slightly. She turned around and began walking away, unable to stay here any longer. _

_Standing up, I looked at her leaving form and my features saddened. "Bella?" I asked to no one. Everyone had left the room and my shocked form was the only one left here. Her silent mind still stayed as silent as ever to me as she walked away and it made me want to know exactly what was wrong with this mysterious girl on this cloudy day. _

Alice said that Angela was Bella's best friend. Maybe this girl Angela would have an answer to this mystery… I would have to ask her tomorrow. Or maybe even Bella if I ever crossed paths with her tomorrow.

The mystery begins…

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know in some reviews.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


	7. A cryptic invite

**Ok so I figured I'd split this chapter into two chapters, just so you guys don't have to wait so long so here it is. Hope you guys like it. So please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 6

A cryptic invite

**Edward's Point of View**

The next day, we had gone to school to find that Bella was not there. It seemed strange—what with her attitude yesterday and her disappearance today… Something must be wrong. When arriving at the school, Alice and I shared a look, wondering if something would happen today that would give us any answers.

_Where do you think she is?_ Alice thought, looking around the parking lot but finding no trace of Bella. Even her scent wasn't lingering around here. She really wasn't at school. _Maybe she's coming late? An appointment or something?_

"I really don't know Alice. But it worries me." It was true. Ever since that day when Bella entered the Biology class, she's been a mystery to me and also a fascination. And the fact that she was missing today, it made the mystery even more challenging. And I would solve this mystery.

Checking the minds of the students around me didn't really help anyone. Most people were worried about the history test in second period, other girls about their outfits—if it matched according to their mood or if it made them look fat in it—or they were thinking about their boyfriends/girlfriends. It was all irrelevant to me, considering my mind was focused on finding Bella, but it must be important to them. But one mind popped out the most. Angela Weber's.

_I hope she's alright… I mean, I know that she'd rather be alone on this day but Bella can't do everything on her own. She knows that she can rely on me for anything but she always says that she doesn't want to drag me into her problems… This wasn't just a problem. She could use a shoulder to cry on today. I mean, it is…_ Then the thought drifted off as Angela entered the school and walked off towards her class. Damn it… so close to figuring out what was the matter with Bella. And all I knew is that it involved this day of the year.

Alice looked at me curiously and tried to understand which emotion I was feeling at the moment—my face must looked confused and in shock at the moment. _What did you hear?_ She asked, stepping in front of me and looking at me deeply and intently. But how could I explain to her the situation? Even I didn't understand every aspect of it but apparently, Angela did. Could she explain everything to us?

"Have you looked into Bella's future?" I asked, hoping that Alice might elaborate on what Angela was thinking.

"I did but it didn't lead me anywhere. Somehow it was even blurrier than usual, as if something was blocking me," Alice explained sadly as we entered the school, which seemed even more crowded than normal. Maybe the fact that this day seemed crucial was what was blocking Alice's power? No… that seemed illogical. Emotions couldn't block Alice's visions. Already that Alice saw a very blurry future whenever looking into Bella's future was a mystery none of us knew; now this only added to it. This situation was even more peculiar. "What did you hear Edward?" She asked low enough for me to hear.

"Angela Weber knows about this day. We'd have to talk to her. I didn't get enough information to make a concrete diagnosis. But it has to do with today and it seems unpleasant," I explained.

She pondered the thought for a few seconds, then said: "She's not in any of my classes. What about you?"

"I only see her at Lunch. Bella has the most classes with her. We only see her at Lunch," I responded, grabbing the books I needed for my first class of the day.

"Then I guess we'll ask her at Lunch. I'll meet you then," Alice said before we separated and waited anxiously for the Lunch period to arrive.

When Alice and I both got out of our classes and bought meals that we would never eat, we scanned the occupied room for our target. Seeing as she ate alone, it was easy to spot her. "There she is," Alice said, pointing over to Angela, who sat alone—just as we thought—eating an apple and writing something in a notebook. Angela didn't see us and as we walked towards her, she didn't even lift her head or notice our presence until we sat down at her table. "Hi there," Alice greeted cheerfully.

Angela stared for a few seconds and finally composed herself with a small cough. "Hi," was all she said but her mind was reeling. _What are they doing sitting with me? Bella's not here so why are they talking to me? Were they bored? Maybe they thought that she'd be coming later today… Should I set them straight? Probably… _"If you're looking for Bella, she's not coming today."

"Yeah, we noticed that. Is she sick by any chance?" Alice asked, her tone still cheerful but etched with worry now. It wasn't for lack of acting. Alice really was worried about Bella Swan but mostly because she couldn't see her future very well and wanted to know why this was happening. It made her worried that her power was dying but that couldn't happen. Powers weren't limited when it came to being a vampire. It came with our 'birth'. But the only way to know that we would know what was happening with Alice's power was to confront Bella and get to the bottom of this. And we would know sooner or later what was happening…

"Um… yeah, she is. But she'll be back tomorrow," Angela said, her voice shaking slightly. She was lying to us, probably trying to protect Bella or a certain secret.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, eyeing her cautiously. Angela, when looking in my eyes, became nervous. She began biting her lip and fumbling with her fingers. You could see that Angela hated lying. She was too goodhearted to lie to anyone, even us.

"Y—yeah, I'm sure. She'll be better by tomorrow…" Angela stuttered, trying to keep her cool in this situation. But my piercing gaze must be intimidating her greatly. It wasn't in my intention to make her feel bad. I just simply wanted to know what was wrong with Bella. _Oh, I can't do this… I've never had to deal with this! No one usually asked about Bella because no one else cared. It feels so wrong to lie like this… especially to people who wanted to get closer to her. Should I tell them? No… It would break Bella's trust in me. But maybe I could go around it? Not exactly tell them but simply bring them along… But she'd probably hate me for it later. What should I do? I just want to help her…_ She was such a good friend to Bella. It felt wrong to be doing this. We couldn't push her like this. It would betray Bella and probably ruin a good friendship.

Nodding, I grabbed the tray of food and stood up. "Thanks for your time Angela. Please send our regards to Bella if you see her today," I said with a very small smile. Alice looked at me confused but grabbed her tray as well and stood up.

Angela stared at us and nodded ever so slightly. "Um… will do…" She said in a small voice, staying limp in her chair. _Oh god… What do I do? They're just trying to help…_ She thought, never taking her eyes off of us as we left to go towards the table where Rose, Emmett and Jasper sat. We were nearly there when Angela's voice cut through the cafeteria noise and her scent came closer to us. "Wait!" She said, catching up to us. Alice and I turned around and looked at her sad expression. You could tell that it killed her to do this but she went ahead and said: "I know you want to help her. And when I told you that she wasn't coming today, it wasn't a lie. She never comes to school on this day. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about today but I can lead you to her. Maybe she'll open up to you when you see her. Meet me in the parking lot after school alright?" Nodding, Angela nodded herself and walked back to her table.

Looking at Alice, she was looking at me confused once again but took a seat next to Jasper and poked at her food. _Do you want me to look into Angela's future?_ She thought, leaning into Jasper's side and looking at me.

Shaking my head, my eyes locked with hers and I said: "It's best if we don't. Seeing into her future might reveal things we're not supposed to see. Let's just wait after school and see what is going on."

_Are you sure you can wait until after school? _Glaring at her, she put her hands up, palms facing in my direction, and smirked slightly at me. _Just saying. When I look into your future, I see you and Bella happy and laughing so don't blame me for asking._ So this is why she was tagging along with me; because of my future with Bella. Now it made sense. So Bella and I would end up together in the end. This only made me want to know Bella all the more now.

"What are you two plotting over there?" Emmett asked, looking at the two of us in confusion and almost looking like a detective. A small chuckle escaped my lips when looking at him. Emmett was such a child…

"Nothing to worry about Emmett," I responded with the same slight smile as before.

"Probably has to do with that worthless human girl…" Rosalie muttered under her breath, looking down at her nails. "We shouldn't be wasting our time like this. Besides, she's nothing important." My body tensed and anger rose within me at her comments. Emmett gave her a sigh and looked out the window, keeping his arms around Rosalie, while Jasper held Alice tightly to him, stroking her arm. But for me, no one was there to help me, to hold me. It's been like this for a century. And now I might find someone who could fill in this void of mine and my adoptive sister was belittling her… just because she was human. That still wasn't a reason to talk to me like this about her. Rosalie might not like her but she can keep her opinions to herself. "You know I'm right."

"Actually, I don't. And you should keep your opinions to yourself. You don't see the others helping you out here," I said, pointing to my other siblings around the table.

"Dude, please don't drag us in this…" Emmett pleaded, closing his eyes and looking away slowly, still having his arms around Rosalie. Quite frankly, I'd love to rip her to shreds but, for one, there were humans around and second, Emmett would rip _me_ apart afterwards.

"Rosalie, just calm down and keep your opinions to yourself alright?" Alice said, looking at Rosalie for a few moments to glare and then returning to how she was seconds ago. Jasper wrapped his arms even more tightly around his small wife as Rosalie rolled her eyes at everyone and decided to lie back against Emmett's chest, looking down at her nails as if she was excruciatingly bored. And that's what pushed me over the edge. She had dared to say all of those things about Bella in front of me and now she looks _bored_? I would have lunged at her if Alice hadn't grabbed my arm viciously and stopped me. "Edward…" _You need to calm down. Look, how about you ditch the rest of the day and I'll meet you in the parking lot after school so we can go with Angela?_

Nodding at Alice's thoughts, I stood up and walked out of the school and into open air. The mid April air helped me relax ever so slightly and helped me forget Rosalie's words. It still hurt to think of all the cruel things she had said but I had to put it behind me. It was something that needed to be done if I was going to go see Bella this afternoon… What would we actually see? What was going to happen? And how would this affect us all in the end?

Those questions ran through my mind as I walked towards the forest and the minute my feet touched the dry leaves and the branches, I began running at vampire speed towards the meadow, the one place that I could think and be myself. The flowers' scent would wash over me and all of my cares and sorrows would somehow wash away for the time being. And Rosalie's words would wash away for a certain amount of time… Hopefully it will go away long enough for me to see Bella and my feelings for her could elevate to something greater.

Somehow, I had a feeling that today was going to be hard on everyone, mostly Bella and myself.

**Ok so this is the first part to this complete chapter, which I'll post the second part soon so what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could be way better? Let me know in some REVIEWS please!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	8. A mystery revealed

**Ok so I know it's been a while but here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope it's good for you guys so please give it a chance. So without further ado please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 7

A mystery revealed

**Edward's Point of View**

When the school bell rang at four o'clock, Alice joined up with me in the school parking lot and we waited for Angela's arrival. I had unfortunately been pacing for quite some timer and Alice took the liberty to make fun of me for doing so. But there was nothing to laugh about. Bella's disappearance today… worried me. I might not have known her for very long but she had quite an impact on me… almost as if we made a connection. I wanted to know her, understand her better.

But that couldn't happen if she wasn't here… wasn't around to talk to her.

Alice stood beside me as we waited for Angela to arrive. "You should sit still Edward. She's gonna be here soon. We'll know what's happening soon," Alice reassured, trying to help me as much as she could. But somehow, it didn't help me at all. My nerves were on end and nothing seemed to calm me down. All that could ever calm my nerves would be the touch of Bella's skin under my hand… her soft hair in between my fingers… her eyes looking directly into mine…

God… I really was getting attracted to Bella Swan.

Suddenly, as a retort was going to escape my mouth, Angela's body came out of the school, walking quickly towards us. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder as she hurried over to us, looking from me to Alice and then back to me. "Are you both ready? We don't have much time before I need to meet Bella for the rest of the afternoon. I don't want her to know that I'm showing you this. She wouldn't trust me again," Angela explained, unlocking the back door to her car so that we could enter.

"You don't have to show us if it will endanger your friendship with her," I said, placing my hands in my pockets, trying to do something with them. Honestly, my heart simply wanted to know what was Bella's mysterious secret but if it would cost Angela a friendship… then I could wait.

"No… it's either that she tells you herself or that I tell you. She won't be mad at me… for long I hope," Angela said before entering her car and letting us enter through the back. Alice and I both looked at one another before entering and let Angela drive us out of the school parking lot.

The ride to wherever we were going was quiet. Barely anyone spoke. Angela tried to keep her attention to herself and locked her eyes on the road, her fingers twitching on the steering wheel. It seemed as though something was bothering her, like she shouldn't be doing this. This could, in fact, jeopardize her friendship with Bella and we were grateful for what she was doing but Angela didn't seem to think so much about that. She seemed to have a lot of faith in Bella's trust. We all should…

We drove for another five minutes before arriving on the outskirts of Seattle. What exactly were we doing here? Alice seemed just as confused as I was and her—and my—confusion grew as Angela parked in front of a cemetery. Angela got out of the car and let us get out soon afterwards, looking around the grounds. "What exactly are we doing here, Angela?" I asked confusingly. What was going on around here?

Angela looked at me and placed her hands in her pockets, fidgeting a little and so she was trying to hide her hands. But finally, she sighed and began speaking and walking into the cemetery, the two of us right on her heel. "Bella might have a few secrets but she has a very kind heart, which means that she keeps her secrets hidden to help others, not to beneficiate herself. Since I've known her, Bella hasn't had a shred of happiness in her life but since you came along, Edward… it's like she's a whole different person. A _happy_ person. She hasn't had many people in her life that she can trust with her secrets or even her own life. I'm one of those two people. She only trusts me and her father… And you have to understand that I can't tell you everything about her now. But… you might be one of those people who she can open up to. So, if you can really change her that much and Bella can begin to trust you enough, then she'll tell you her secrets when the time is right. But for now, I can only do so much without her completely hating me for the rest of her life…" Angela explained, stopping shortly in front of a tombstone, making us stop along with her. We turned our heads towards the tombstone and began reading the inscription:

_Renée Dwyer; 28/11/1958 – 29/4/2006; Beloved wife and loving mother; She will always be remembered and loved, even in the afterlife._

What was this..? "Who is—"

"There was one good thing about Bella's life before she came to Forks. You see, Bella used to tell me all of these stories about her mom… How great she was, what they did together, all the times that her mother made her laugh…" Angela smiled a little at the memories but suddenly, her smile faded and she looked back at the tombstone, her eyes full of melancholy. "But then the accident occurred… That's what changed Bella completely, emotionally and physically. Imagine an eleven year old going through this all by herself for all of these years. Her dad tries to help her but it's no use. When Bella's determined, she can't stop… This accident literally changed her life, made her see things… differently. It also made her block mostly everything out… everything and everyone, except her father and, well, me later on. Bella's been devastated since the accident and she can't stop blaming herself for what happened, especially since she believes that it was her fault. But it wasn't… She just can't seem to grasp that…"

Suddenly, that part of the puzzle seemed to have clicked together, making my eyes widen. "This is Bella's mother's grave…" I whispered mostly to myself, complete shock entering my voice. Looking closer to the date on the tombstone, the last date seemed to hit me harder than the actual news. Today was the twenty-ninth of April… the same date as she had died. "And today is the anniversary of her death."

"Bella always thinks that she should deal with this day alone… This is why she's always away on this day, never at school. First she comes here and places a few fresh flowers, telling her mother everything that's happened recently… Bella could stay here for hours talking to her. That's how it used to is, apparently. But then, then she would go to the diner for lunch with her father before going to gym for the rest of the day… She'd wear herself out and then pass out and no one could stop her. She'd be on the rampage, never stopping for anything. Just trying to hurt herself for what happened to her mother but in the end… nothing will change. Her mom will still be here and Bella will keep blaming herself for this," Angela explained, never taking her eyes off of the grave. Everything that Bella was going through… she never wanted anyone's help, not even her best friend's. How could she want to stay like this? It just didn't make any sense… It would be so much easier if she could let others know so that they could help her… so that _I _could help her. Angela looked away, cleared her throat and looked down at her watch. "This is all that I can show you. The rest… well, you're gonna have to be patient with Bella. She does mean well but Bells is a little… rough around the edges."

"It's alright. We'll take it easy with her, now that we know some part of her that can help us. We'll help her as much as we can now," Alice explained, looking at me with a sympathetic expression. Nodding to the two ladies, Angela drove us back to the school and throughout the entire trip back, my mind kept reeling.

For six years, Bella has been trying to handle her mother's death without opening to anyone. Angela couldn't even get through to her… It seemed as though they were so close but maybe we were wrong. There are a lot of things we don't know… But if I wanted to get close enough to Bella, then I would have to trust her.

Alice and I got out of the car and watched Angela drive away soon after dropping us off. As we went back to my car, Alice looked at me and seemed to be thinking of something. "What's the matter Alice?" I asked, opening the driver's side door.

"It's just horrible. To think that someone has been blaming themselves for years and not opening up… that's just awful. How can one person stay like this and for this long? I mean, sure, we have our problems as well, being vampires and all for the rest of eternity but that doesn't mean that we don't open up to anyone about our problems. Bella should do the same. Plus, we don't even know what kind of accident it was," Alice ranted, opening the passenger door and stepping inside at the same time as me.

"We'll learn at her pace Alice. We can't force her into anything, especially pushing her about her past. It's not going to help her or us." Starting the car, Alice sighed and began looking out the window as we drove away from the school, going back to our house.

If Bella were to come back to school, I would do everything in my power to help her through anything, even this… She would learn to trust me in her own time.

**Angela's Point of View**

I drove over to the gym and entered hesitantly, wondering if I should enter in the first place. Bella had trusted me to keep her secrets and I had just told Edward and Alice Cullen one of them… Would she even trust me again? What if she knew what had happened…? I only want to help her… She's my best friend after all. There were a lot of grunting and panting around me, considering most of the students here were still practicing. But my destination was the main gym.

Seeing the double doors in front of me made me force the thoughts of Edward and Alice out of my head. It couldn't bother me while I was with Bella. If it did, then I might tell her what I did… And I can't do that today, not today of all days… Opening the double doors, the first thing that my eyes detected was a large circular platform with two people on it: one of them being Bella. And she was fighting hard against a man with a medium-length white beard, perfectly combed hair and a karate kimono. Of what I could remember, Bella had told me that her 'sensei' was of Chinese origin. So of course he would wear the typical kimono dress set.

The way they fought, it was as if they were doing some sort of tango. They moved gracefully and ferociously at the same time, their moves basically copying one another. But they weren't copies. It was the actual movements that amazed me. Even if Bella couldn't see, she moved with grace and poise. Punches, kicks, dodges, parries… Bella carried them out perfectly. And her sensei blocked them with slight difficulty.

Bella had mentioned that today was her test. It was the last one that she had to face to become an actual sensei in this gym—and probably any other gym—and she seemed to be winning. But it really worried me. Could she actually beat her own sensei in a battle?

My question was answered when Bella slid under his feet and grabbed hold of his left leg, lifting it out from under him and making him spin in the air once. She stood up, raised her fist in the air and, just as it was about to slam it down on his stomach, her hand became enveloped in a blue flame, making my eyes widen at the sight. How could she…? My question was stopped in mid mental-sentence as she slammed her fiery fist onto her sensei's stomach, making him fall to the ground and stay here, his kimono slightly burned but nothing majorly injured. She panted as Bella's eyes locked with her sensei's and all I could tell was that she looked exhausted. Bella didn't put in her contacts during her practice sessions because 1) the sweat that formed down her face made a burning sensation form on her eyes and 2) no one but me came to watch her so she was free to look as blind as she felt.

But as she looked down at him, her eyes began to close and her panting slowed slowly as Bella fell on her side, passing out from exhaustion. "Bella!" I ran up to her and kneeled down beside her, checking her pulse—seeing as I just recently redid my safety training, this instinct kicked into me before knowing what I was doing—and seeing if she was alright.

"She'll be alright. She has simply worn herself out from this long day. But she should be fine with some rest," Her sensei, Master Idan, explained as he sat up and looked at his pupil lying unconscious on the floor. "But she has done a remarkable job today. I had a fear that today would be a bad day to do this but it seemed to have given her more resolve than any other day. She has finally surpassed me…"

"You'll have to tell her that when she wakes up," I responded with a slight chuckle, seeing him smile a little in the corner of my eye. But looking down at Bella, what she did… it worried me.

What kind of incredible force was growing inside of my best friend…?

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please let me know in some REVIEWS!**

**Mortal-v.a-twicharmed20 (my new penname but it's still Bellacullenswan17 at heart)**

8


End file.
